When the world comes down
by Theonewhostandsout
Summary: Re-write of I gotta run you know, I'm a half vampire now love. Reneesme loses her memory and is sent to live with a human family. And what happens when you deny an imprint. And what about true friendship the kind that stretches through thousands of kinds


**Every character OOC**

**Rewrite of I gotta run you know, I'm a half vampire now, love**

**At a year old**

**Rpov**

My mind reeled and I stumbled as I tried to regain my footing but I fell and toppled into the deep dark midnight ocean. Not before hitting my head on the ledge though, effectively knocking me unconscious.

I awoke in a white room a man and a woman leaning over me. Or at least I thought it was a man & woman; my vision was hazy and I couldn't even remember what had happened.

And then I realized something else. I didn't know my own name...

I hyperventilated and felt tears run down my cheeks.

"Who am I?" I asked trying to blink away the fog that clouded my sight.

"She-she doesn't remember!" The woman sobbed loudly.

"Of course... Well, now we know what we must do." The man whispered to her softly as I sunk into a deep velvet sea of utter darkness.

* * *

**16 years later (Present day)**

**RPOV**

_She puts her makeup on like graffiti on the walls of the heartland  
She's got her little book of conspiracies right in her hand  
She is paranoid like endangered species headed into extinction  
She is one of a kind, well, she's the last of the American girls... _

I hopped out of bed turning off my radio as it blasted green day's Last of the American girls. I sighed running my fingers through my hair another night another nightmare. And the singed mark of a spade on my hand seemed to glow, a mark I still don't remember acquiring.

"Emily! Come on loser! I need my ride!" My step-sister to be Jessica screamed bursting into my room.

"Scary tat emo let's hope mom doesn't notice." Jessica snorted staring at the burn.

"That's not a tattoo it's a burn; I've had it for years." I said as she shrugged stepping towards me, almost knocking down stack of cd's that lived right in front of where she stood.

"Well shoo so we're not late." I said motioning for the dumb blond to get out. **(Don't be offended if your a blond! A good majority of my friends are blond!) **

I thew on a pair of jeans and my favorite t-shirt with my converse high-tops. And headed out of the room and downstairs; I grabbed a bagel and walked out the door not caring if Jessica followed or not.

I unlocked the mustang and I hopped in and looked out into the yard; no sign of her coming any time soon. I sighed and pulled out the driveway onto the tree covered road.

I rounded the corner and stopped at the first house; standing beside the mailbox was my best-guy-friend Derek.

"Hey crazy!" I shouted and his head shot up and he smiled.

"Hi insane woman I don't know!" He shouted playing out our normal routine.

"Do you have candy?" He asked smiling and acting like a child.

"Of course! And... wait for it a shimmering pony." I told him.

He hopped up and down and into the car.

"The pony thing was to much Em."

"Sorry but we need to shake up the routine; your parents and the neighbors are starting to get bored!" I groaned and he smiled.

"Your right! Let's skip our Bi-daily nap and write up a new script." He said nodding.

"I think next time you'll have to dress up as the joker though..." He droned on.

"No Derek I will not pretend to be your worst enemy and shoot fireworks at you." I chirped in and he pouted as I got to the first stoplight.

"What happened to the cheerleader?" He asked giving me a sly smile.

"No clue. She missed the mustang."

"I think we, my friend have turned over a new leaf." Derek smiled patting me on the back and his wet balck hair dripped onto my shoulder.

"Derek, its not the first day of school nor is it the last day which ends with, oh I don't know, us graduating and getting out of this hell hole."

"We've still got years to plan that escape, beautiful." He told me easily patting me on the back as I pulled into the school parking lot.

"Don't remind me." I mutter hopping out the car with my bag.

"Emily!" I hear someone yell, its my cousin Seth.

"Hey Seth!" I laugh giving my hyper blonde cousin a hug.

"I hear your boy toy may be in a relationship." He whispered and my jaw drops.

"He would've told me." I say more for my benefit than his.

"Look."

I turned around, Derek was holding hands with a short blonde. God, I was screwed.

"I don't see it. Derek's like a monster man and she's a prep." I said critiquing them

"And he would of course prefer the emo in skinny jeans, skater gloves, fake eyes, and is also a fake ginger."

"What? I like my color contacts even though I don't need them. Green eyes look great with my new hair do."

"Of course you say that when your in skinny jeans matched with a charlie brown sweatshirt-shirt thing."

"Haters Gonna Hate!" I told him walking onward.

"Also I prefer the term cut-less emo." I shouted back.

"Emily! This is Liyla!" Derek shouted making me turn and face them.

She glared at me scrutinizing my look, "What are you supposed to be?"

"A non-cutting emo/ orphan who mourns the loss of her real parents. And what are you a cheap hooker?" I ask her sarcastically leaning down to meet her eyes.

"You're an orphan?"

"I got adopted early on, before I could remember." I retorted.

"Nice jeans fat ass." She told me.

"Nice mask did you borrow it from the phantom of the opera?" I asked glaring.

"What's that?"

"Wow Derek you sure know how to pick 'em." I told him before storming off.

"Freak." I heard her mutter and I whipped around.

Some little piece of me snapped and I starting cussing her out in Italian.

"Why's she speaking in Mexican?" Liyla asked Derek.

"I'm not speaking in Spanish! I was yelling at you in Italian!" I shouted before running off not to school but to the woods where I sank to the ground behind a tree.

Tears rolled down my cheeks, I was a freak, I truly was. But she was a dumb ass who obviously hasn't studied for a mere second of her life.

"Emily! Come on your overreacting! You know you're not a freak!" Derek yelled into the woods.

"I'm not coming out!" I yelled back curling up against the tree.

"Look I'm just trying to fit in! I know you don't like that kind of thing but I want it, I want it more than anything. I just figured if I was popular maybe, just maybe someone would care." He said sighing.

I got up and rushed in front of him.

"I care." I whispered to him tears still pouring.

"Besides you."

"I'm just never enough am I?" I asked him sobbing.

"What do you mean?"

I pulled off a glove and threw it on the ground. I put my hand on his face and relayed a memory.

"That was the worst thing I ever felt." I told him picking up the glove and shoving it onto my hand.

"How'd you do that?"

"I don't know." I whispered sobbing.

"The worst thing that you ever experienced was thinking I was dead after that car accident I was in?" Derek asked me.

I nodded, "When I got to the hospital no one would look at me, no one would tell me how you were, and no one would let me in to see you." I told him remembering that horrible day. I sobbed some more and he pulled me in for a hug.

"I love you." I whispered under my breath as he held me close.

"What was that?" He asked me.

"I don't know what I would've done without you." I whispered.

"I don't either, I truly don't."

"Derek!" Liyla called into the woods.

"Mwhahaha! I am the ghost of these woods and I will eat your soul if you don't get the hell out of here and break up with Derek." I boomed in my fake ghost voice.

Derek looked at my face and snorted as we heard her flee the forest.

His phone started. vibrating, and he answered.

"Oh really, ghost spirit. Uh huh, well alright, I was going to do the same thing. Well bye." He slammed shut the phone.

"She really was a dumb ass..." He sighed.

"Definitely." I whispered giving him a weak smile.

"So now what?" He asked me.

"Maybe we can go skinny dipping." I suggested jokingly.

"Fully clothed pool hopping it is." He said.

I snorted, "So shall we go fake an ailment to get out of class?"

"Yes, but what do we fake is the question..." He pondered.

"There's a twenty four hour stomach flu going around." I noted and he nodded.

"Sounds good enough, now we just need to eat something you made in Home Ec., then we'd really get it."

"Derek, they called the fire department AND posion control..." I told him and he barked out laughing.

"Well now I know what to do when I'm pissed at someone..." He muttered.

"What was that?" I asked him jokingly raising an eyebrow.

"You shall be my secret weapon my dearest Emily."

"Sounds like we need to put poison control on speed dial." I told him and he laughed as we linked arms before walking away from that forest knowing that we were gonna get our asses caught.


End file.
